


Hell Above, Heaven Below

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [24]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Moira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Angela, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Biting, Breeding Kink, Breedings, Day 24, Day 25, Day 26, Demon!Moira, Demons, Erotica, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Flogging, Knotting, Married Life, Moicy, Monster Features, Monster Girl, Monsters, Omega Verse, Omega!Fareeha, Omegaverse, Pharmercy, Pharmoicy - Freeform, Pledging, Pregnancy Kink, Prgenancy, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Tongues, Vaginal Sex, Wives, angels & demons, demonic features, dirty talking, knotting kink, omega!Angela, phoira - Freeform, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Day 24 of Femslash February! As a Demon, and as an Alpha, Moira has had her eyes set on those up above all her life, wanting to lure an Angel down to her domain and to make them her own. Her trials and tribulations finally pay off, when she lures not one but two Angels down into Hell. Using her body, and promises of pleasure unbeknown to her lured Angels, Moira finally gets what she wants, breeding them both and making them her own...





	1. Moira and Angela

**Author's Note:**

> Although it might read as dubious, Angela is 100% into and with this. Moira might have charmed her, but Angela is consenting the whole way through and is not a captive, only lured down to having sex with Moira. 
> 
> Also, there'll be two more chapters to this. Chapter 2 will be Moira doing mostly the same to Pharah and then Chapter 3 will be all three of them, Angela and Fareeha pregnant with Moira's offspring and all three as a family. In addition, the next two chapters will also be Day 25 and Day 26 of Femslash February (yes I know I'm behind) respectively as each is a different ship. This is Moicy, Chapter 2 is Phoira and Chapter 3 is Pharmoicy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Angel cried in Moira’s arms, her body like clay and the feathers fraying form her illustrious wings as she flared them out and flapped from the shockwaves of pleasure rocking her heavenly frame. Moira, the Demon, leered in sultry retort, feeling her extended Alpha cock tingling with such frenzied passion that she thought she might come all too quickly into Angela’s glowing white body.

It had been all too easy to lure her from the heavenly pinnacle where the Angels lived, calling her down beneath the domain of men and to the dark recesses where Moira resided – the land of the Demons, where cackling monstrosities and incredibly attractive maidens like Moira lived; horns, hooves, pointed tails and devilish wings draped their heinous hides and only dark, nefarious intent governed their devices. Moira was one with a dark desire about her.

Her bat-like wings, vast and powerful flapped beneath them, the top claws of them grinding on the rock wall against which Moira leaned, Angela in her lap with mouth agape and skewered by Moira’s mighty cock. It had been simply too easy to lure the Angel Omega down here, with promises of this heated exchange, and now Moira was having all she wanted. More feathers frayed from Angela’s beautiful wings, her hands clasped together and tied by Moira’s rope, her own clutch holding them high above the Angel as she pulled at the corner of her mouth with a claw-like talon.

“Look at you... You’re shaking,” Moira sneered as Angela gently rode her, grinding her hips back and forth to feel the movement of the cock inside of her. Her mind was wrapped around Moira’s finger, intoxicated with the scent the Demon emitted and completely engulfed in the pleasure she was experiencing. Nothing of the danger she might be in registered anymore and with the extreme dilation of her pupils, it looked as if the Angel was in trance.

Angela was struggling all over the place as she furiously rocked her body forward and back on the Demon’s lap, her libido and Omega desire killing her to crave the Alpha Demon’s hellish but so rewarding cock. She gazed at her new mate with willing and such submissive eyes.

Moira’s ears were daggers, pierced thrice on each, her horns grand and curling back over her slicked wash of bright brimstone hair. Those eyes were piercing beacons of dark fire, burning brightly into Angela’s very soul, slowly corrupting her as she took her cock well and deeply into her angelic pussy. As Moira smiled at her, clutching her neck, she unveiled her ghastly tongue – a long and demonic, twisted muscle with spiking protrusions dotted all around it; not a flat tendon but a tentacle-like and swirling instrument with saliva slathered all around it. That was not all. Even Moira’s nipples were pierced with illustrious metal fangs, spiked like armour around her breasts, matching the black shawl and golden chains draping her angular hips like dark jewellery. Her entire devilish persona rattled the meek and servicing angel, but Angela was completely consumed by Moira’s dominant hold that she had over her.

“And this mouth of yours... will hardly shut the more you ride my cock, will it?” Moira teased all the more, sliding her sharply-nailed thumb into Angela’s still open jaw, pulling the side of her lips so the entrance to her throat widened all the more.

Angela moaned a feral tone as her lower half shook deeply.

The Demon let her tongue flow from between her hellish lips and slide into her prey’s mouth, still holding it out to widen Angela’s upper entrance. The protruding and spiked ends of the tongue sliding down Angela’s throat as Moira groped her body and held her closer into a kiss felt odd, alien to the Angel, but sent sensations down her entire body as the Demon kissed her this way. It was unlike any form of kiss she had ever received and her body shuddered again as she almost choked on Moira’s tongue.

“Don’t you taste absolutely delicious too, pretty little thing?” Moira breathed, gently moaning in an undertone of her feral voice. Angela was panting from breathlessness as she shook her hips again, hinting that she wanted more of the cock still buried inside of her. Moira snarled in ecstasy as she gazed into the Angel’s desperate eyes. The Demon breathed brimstone from her nostrils and her talons slid down Angela’s back and groped her perky rear.

She could tell Angela was unravelling her hands, like clay created and sculpted by the gods, now her plaything as she gently rocked her own hips forward and back to create friction and movement between them, filling Angela’s heavenly body and then emptying her again only to repeat. It was sport, a simple exercise but the wetness and almost thrumming feeling from the Angel’s sublime pussy made her cock tremble and throb. It was miraculous, and oh so addictive to the Demon. Never had she had such a treat as incredible as this.

Raising her hand and laughing like a jester, Moira spanked Angela hard, with no hesitation or held back force. She wanted the Angel to feel the sting her hand would bring upon her uncovered rear. The redness that surfaced made Moira’s body reel with added pleasure as she began to buck and thrust her hips. The movement made Angel’s body sing, her wings rising and flaring out, with smaller feathers falling to the floor of the little cave they were in. The Demon’s bat-like wings spread out greatly and then recoil around the pair of them. They were almost three times the size of Angela’s angel wings, enough to completely shroud them both and cover their bodies in a cope of darkness that brought them even closer together.

“They do make you Angels well, don’t they? And are all of you Omegas? Regardless, I’ll find out soon enough. Now, Angela. Tell me how badly you want this. You can all the way down here seeking me out, now tell me how much you want me and my cock, darling,” Moira demanded, spanking her again as she locked eyes with her. Moira’s eyes were the most demonic part of her monstrous coil. Even with the spiked demonic tongue, the massive bat wings, the horns, claws for hands and even her hooves, Angela found her eyes the most threatening part of her.

The scent and spell cast from the Demon made her entranced as she gazed at her, mouth still open as it had been this whole time. She’d made the Angel bask in it, take it in for hours before even this as she’d undressed from demonic robes, touch herself in front of the Angel Omega, flog herself, massage her pierced and wonderfully full breasts. Moira pulled at her own nipples again, twisting them to make her cock throb inside her lured Angel. Angela cried out in a melodic moan as her wetness seeped from her and into the Alpha’s lap.

“So wet, and wanting of my cock. So tell me. Tell me, Angela. Tell me that I should give you this cock like you really want it,” once again the Demon demanded, her eyes growing redder with her flesh. Her wings beat an undercurrent that wafted in fresher air to cool their bodies. She could sense the Angel overheating as she struggled to speak.

Yet finally Angela broke as Moira spanked her bottom again. “Please! Oh please, My Lady. Fuck me! Fuck me like I’m your whore! I’ll be your Omega... I’ll be yours and yours alone, I’ll forsake the heavens! Please fuck me, mate me, rut me like I’m a common slut and fill me... Oh, please fill me with your come!” Angela begged, screaming for release as she rocked her hips on Moira’s statuesque body, craving her cock more than ever before, clawing at the Demon’s body as the hellish fallen angel clawed at Angela’s flesh and carried her as if she owned her. Down here she did. Down here, Angela was her plaything and soon to be bound to her, for the Demon had such a heinous desire she would follow through. She’d make both Angels she’d lured down here her own, her bonded mates and her lovers.

All Angels were Omegas, and all Demons were Alphas. Moira was a siren to two women she’d lured down with the promise of breeding that would transcend the heavens. They’d both be hers.

“Let me... have your seed... Let me have your children, My Lady Moira,” Angela breathed, causing something in the Demon to snap and awaken as she spanked her prey once more.

Spreading Angela’s ass, pulling at the lips of her labia and plunging every inch of her demonic and incredible cock into her depths, Moira snarled like a monster as her spiked tongue flailed a little and her wings berated back in proud providence.  As her powerful movements increased in pressure and in pace, Angela began to melt in the Alpha Demon’s grasp, lurching forward along her much taller body as if it was a pole or something of the like. Angela’s wings flared outward and down and her moans left her mouth opened again as she rode Moira’s cock beautifully. The demonic Alpha thrust her cock deep into her lured Angel prize, making her reel and cry out as the euphoria wrapped around her like a hellish coil. The heat was intoxicating as Moira’s eyes turned to red slits again, deep black gashes down them for pupils. She gazed back to see Angela’s begging eyes were now entirely black, corrupted in small part from Moira’s heretical tongue when she’d licked her way down the Angel’s throat. This was a sport, playtime for the Demon, as Angela’s opened mouth begged for her tongue once again.

“Fuck me harder, My Lady. Please... I beg thee,” Angela breathed in a tense whisper, her ass bouncing as she dropped and slide up and down the cock to meet it. Moira was huge; her unsheathed and even pierced cock.

“Take my cock as if your life depends on it, darling. Like you belong to me...” Moira beseeched her, holding her head up and pulled back on her locks of golden curls to make her cry out in desperateness. With her mouth still agape, Moira licked her teeth and lips, spitting a wad into her prey’s opened entrance and down her throat.

It was incredibly intoxicating, making the Demon salivate further as she pushed her Angel’s head to her own so she could kiss her. Holding her prey’s ass with both clawed hands she forced her cock in and out of her expedited speed and pressure, filling her ultimately and as thoroughly as the Angel fell furthermore under her alluring charm and spell. She wanted this, had expressed so ever since she had wandered down from the heavens had Angela remained ironclad in the fact that she wanted this delightful experiment.

Even when Moira was touching herself, filling herself with clawed fingers earlier and using her body like a show to spur the Angel Omega, Angela had begged for them to fuck, she wanted it so explicitly.

“I want to be yours, My Lady... Your mate...” Angela was breathing as coherently as she could, the emotions and incredible pleasure washing over like a torrent of feeling. She clawed up and down Moira’s body to plunge her cock into her, feeling it throb, feeling the pleasant stretch of her own entrance as her lower lips accommodated the powerful shaft and tender base.

Moira’s lips curled as she felt her member twitching, having a mind of its own. Her prey was willing and the need to breed her intensely consumed Moira’s mind as she spat into Angela’s mouth again and forced two fingers into her throat. Another spank branded Angela’s ass red raw and again on the other cheek. Moira used her rear and hips as handlebars to hold her there, ploughing her sex with a needy cock, eager to fill her with seed before long. The tendrils of desire and deep want covered Moira as her wings berate up another current of wind, brushing their hair into windswept messes. Her horns tingled as Angela’s hands came around them holding the Demon’s horns to steady herself. At this moment Moira’s lips came around Angela’s fine breasts, biting into her areolas with vigour to suckle on the nipples. The Demon lurched forward and moved Angela herself, up and down her cock again as she began to bite into her flesh, drawing a little blood as Angela cried for mercy erotically.

“Don’t stop... Don’t stop...” Angela was chanting, edging the Alpha Moira closer.

She felt her knot forming all too quickly and she snarled a leering smiled as she continued to bite into Angela’s body, licking at the wounds she was causing around her breasts and scratching deep lines into her beautiful back. The knot wanted to go in, to seal them together and stretch Angela thoroughly.

“I’m going to fucking fill you, my pet,” Moira alerted Angela, giving her the chance now to repent and to flee the hellish underworld back to the Gods.

There came a beat, and Angela gulped back her salivation, taking only a second to consider her world. It was make or break, and the Angel swallowed her pride. “Give me your knot... And seed me with kindred, My Lady...”

That was what Moira had planned, had wanted and what had made her cock harder than ever before in undeath. She pushed herself further until Angela screamed in a tinge of pain and the glorious stretching of her entrance. The knot slipped inside of her with sultry and slick pop as she sat fully down every inch of Moira’s powerful cock. There was no going back as the Demon’s member twitched inside of the servicing Angel.

Angela cried out almost in merciful prayer and thanks as she felt the stream of seed beginning to fill her completely. Thousands of tiny seedlings flooding her deep canals found places to take root. She felt herself swelling inside, her womb becoming the home of her Demon Alpha’s eager seed until her central halls were painted a splendid white. The sensation made her almost faint as the Angel saw stars and the lights of heaven fading on her. She was falling; far from grace and far into love and lust with her Demon as they made love, as they mated and as the powerful and tall Moira bred her so well Angela whispered her heart to the woman pouring ounces of come into her still.  

The Demon could sense her seed taking root, creating life, demonic in nature and hallowed from their Angel mother. Angela was hers; she could tell her Angel wanted her.

They kissed once again, Moira’s spiked and twisted tongue finding every crevasse of Angela’s inviting throat. “Tell me you’re mine, my love. Tell me,” Moira asked of her this time, covering her in her bat-like wings and warm arms.

Angela breathed her content, the knot still inside of her and making her feel warm from the stretch. “I am yours. And I am happy... I will carry your kindred... If you’ll have me,” Angela continued.

“Of course I will. My beautiful angel...”


	2. Moira and Fareeha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 of Femslash February! As Angela sleeps, impregnated by the Demon Moira, Fareeha waits to have her time with the beautiful Demon Alpha. Refreshed and ready for her second conquest, Moira salivates as she plans to mate with the second Angel to wander to her domain in search of love and an Alpha...

With the first of her lured Angels sleeping soundly, a coterie of kindred swelling in her belly already as Moira’s demonic seed took root, she hovered to the next room where the second Angel was waiting for her. She replaced the earrings dangling from her daggered ears. Then came out the small lances through her still perky nipples, and the loops decorating her beautiful labia; she removed and exchange them for other twisted and gorgeous looking piercings to decorate her splendid body. All were changed, like changing battle armour. Moira removed her black and golden chained shawl and prepared a small sink of water. She needed to cool off before meeting the second Angel she had lured into the depths of the underworld.

The water was refreshing but almost steamed as she splashed her face, wetting her claws and slicking her brimstone hair back, gently gracing her incredible horns. Looking in a mirror, the Demon grasped them tensely, like handles. She leered at the visage of herself, naked with all to bear. She cupped her beautiful breasts and bit her bottom lip, flirting with herself as her clitoris began to engorge at the spectacle. Already Moira was growing, getting hard as her penis extended, growing beautifully reflected in the mirror.

One Angel had fallen for her already, spurred by her charm but totally falling for her of her own devices. All Angels were Omegas, and Angela was all too eager to be with Moira. Another remained, and as Moira stroked her cock, to the thought of the ritual she had just cemented with the first Angel, she thought of how much fun mating the second would be. No Demon had charmed two Angels before, making two fall from grace. Moira would better than all the rest.

She would charm her Angels to fall from grace, fall for her, and fall pregnant with her kindred. The thought of two mates, who wives with swollen bellies and bonded hearts made her cock pulse in her hand as she gently masturbated a moment. She bit her tongue and slathered her fingers in saliva to coat her member as she beat her wings.

Moira marvelled at her form. Mighty and powerful the pinnacle of demonic beauty from her strong horns to the pointed devil tail sweeping under her vast wingspan. Her hooves clopped on the stone floor of her mantle estate. Even her spiked tongue made her reel at how lavish she looked.

Nothing could resist her in this form.

She licked her fingers again and stroked her cock as she manoeuvred along the hallway to the room the second Angel had taken residence in. Just like Angela, she had come freely, her feathered wings slightly larger than the first Omega’s and her flesh darker, exotically beautiful and as strong as Moira’s form. She felt so strong now as if feeding off of the pleasure extracted from Angela when she filled her with seed, impregnating her without a doubt.

Moira opened the door to see her second Angel almost climbing the walls with impatience and need. Her pupils were already black, and her body naked, the godly shawl draped over the floor. This woman was the pinnacle of excellent condition, beautiful angelic wings with a wide span that was extremely attractive as she flared them to meet the naked Demon, cock bore and her hand still pumping it in a tomboyish display of sex appeal. Her lips parted and salivation escaped the Angel’s lips as she sank to her knees. Her abdomen was ripped, chiselled by the gods and her biceps the same. Her musculature was incredible. Moira’s lip slid between her teeth as she felt her cock twitching with want. She groped a breast and squeezed herself to contain her second load of seed. This Angel looked as powerful as she, but she was still an Omega – all Angels were Omegas.

“Fareeha, wasn’t it?” Moira asked, still pulling back and tugging on the flesh of her beautiful cock.

The Angel was on her knees, still salivating and opened completely for the Demon. As with Angela, she had wandered down to the recess in which Moira dwelled of her own accord, seeing the Demon, seeking her to be with her. “It is, My Lady,” Fareeha confirmed, her wings gently draping the floor like feathered curtains. She looked majestic with nothing covering her heavenly body, Moira thought.

She sneered, leering with sharpened teeth and biting the tips of her claws. She strode forward a little bit, gripping the chin of Fareeha’s fair head and holding it proudly, making her look up. Her cock was so close to Fareeha’s lips, her tongue was actively trying to lick at it. Her bat-like demonic wings flared out with proud lustre as she gently thumbed Fareeha’s bottom lip, still holding her own cock away from her mouth.

“You came here, why?” She asked, knowing the answer already. The Demon just wanted to toy with the second Angel. Fareeha looked magnificent, a trophy. Moira wanted to enjoy this experience and savour it before the Angel fell from grace and became bonded to her.

Fareeha struggled a little, her hands snaking up the lengths of Moira’s incredible hoofed legs and clutching at her thighs in a worshipping frame of mind. The scent that had emanated from the Demon was even more powerful and potent than when she had let the blonde maiden Angel bathe in it. For Fareeha, for such a strong and illustrious specimen of heavenly design, Moira knew she would have to make sure her scent was thicker, that her body was even more undesirable for the Angel. She had to make sure Fareeha would not want to resist her at all. Her scattered piercings were but one step in this master plan. Her body looked like a statue, a monument to her own power and incredible sex appeal. As Fareeha slid her palms over the furred calves of her legs, up to the naked flesh and her thighs, around to her ass, Moira breathed beautiful ecstasy holding the Angel’s chin.

“To be yours...” Fareeha responded, her eyes entranced and a deep black with dilated desire. She needed, wanted to be with the Demon with every fibre of her heavenly being.

Moira’s demonic body shuddered with such beautiful pleasure that her cock twitched gently again right in front of Fareeha. Loosening her hold on her chin just a little let the Angel look down again at the bulbous and inviting head of the beautiful cock, her lips parting instinctively. The Angel was weak.

The Demon’s wings spread wider, stretching to her full span, showing the Angel just incredibly strong, powerful and glorious her body was. The intimidation turned to sheer attraction as Fareeha gently licked the slit of Moira’s cock.

“So eager to please, aren’t we?” Moira teased, pulling her shaft away and letting Fareeha yearn for more of it.

She almost heard a half whimper from the Angel when she winced for more of the cock. Fareeha looked like if she fought, they would have a good fight, but in her state currently, taking in all the Alpha Demon’s scent, basking in her aroma and begging for her member in her mouth. “Yes, My Lady,” Fareeha responded, submissive and almost begging to serve. Already the Angel Omega had found her place at the Demon’s feet, and it was very rare indeed to Moira; keenly, she was smiling at the meek posture the Angel had taken, her mouth silently begging for the cock still close to her. Moira really wanted to enjoy herself and lifted the Angel’s chin again.

“Do you want to clean your fellow Angel’s juices off of my cock, Fareeha?” Moira asked, referring to Angela and how much wetness has seeped from her pussy onto the Alpha’s member. She was leering like another form of Demon, not the form of related succubus like she was. Fareeha’s expression again told her what she already knew.

The Angel moved her hands and held her forearms behind her back in a regimental fashion. Moira purposed that this Angel was of a more violent and militant nature. Perhaps she was a Valkyrie or an Archangel, Moira didn’t really care. Fareeha had now tossed her heavenly bonds aside to venture down here – no Angel that went to Hell was ever allowed back beyond the gates. Both she and Angela were here because they genuinely wanted to be, to be with Moira, heeding her Alpha call to the above.

“Yes, My Lady. Please... Let me service your splendid cock...” Fareeha asked, at first resolute, but them tapering towards the end, her resolve failing her and her desire and lust consuming her.

Moira moved her hoof to Fareeha’s thigh, hinting at her to spread her legs. “Let me see your pussy, my love. Let me see it...” She asked of the Angel and Fareeha complied almost right away, her perfectly-toned and incredible thighs parting to reveal her sex, already wet and her folds opened like a precious flower. Moira leered all the more as she stood straight again, her pointed tail gently curling behind her as her wings flapped quietly and slowly. All of this was a demonstration of power, and how incredibly strong she was still. Her knot seemed to swell right away as she stroked her cock before Fareeha’s lips. “Now, clean me, Fareeha. Clean and me I’ll show you what your friend had for coming down here to be mine. Is that, what you want?”

Fareeha said nothing, merely leaned her head forward, waiting for her dominant Alpha to now trust her enough to let go of her cock. That she did. The Demon let her cock drop again and Fareeha kissed it beautifully, rolling the tip of her tongue over the slit and sending slithering waves of delight through the Alpha’s member and into her body. Moira shivered just a little as Fareeha pleasured her protruding member. Instinctively her knot formed oddly, never had it done so without her burying buried in a maiden or another Demon. Moira liked her cock fully formed like this, the swollen tender flesh soon finding the lips of Angel beating against it as she took all of her Demon Alpha into her mouth, sucking her member beautifully with silent gurgles from her eager throat. Moira craned her head back, letting her eyes roll slightly back into her horned skull as her tail curled with pleasure. Her wings gently shrouded them, cocooning them both in a cove of bat-like wings as Fareeha’s gorgeous feathered wings came close around her, sweeping on the floor as she sucked the cock presented to her so perfectly.

Within moments, her hands parted from behind her back, one coming betwixt her own strong thighs and hesitating submissively. The other came to Moira’s naked thigh and gently remained there. She was waiting.

“Let your hands wander, pet. Let me see you touching yourself as you think about how amazing it will be when I’m inside you, poppet,” Moira ordered her Angel, and again Fareeha complied, so submissively, servant-like but still of her own devices, her own idea to slide two fingers between her slick folds and into her beautiful entrance. The wetness gathered on the floor, slipping through the gaps in her fingers. Moira moaned audibly, hurriedly as Fareeha continued to service her cock, daring to even take the knot into her mouth.

The Demon spoke truth. All the while Fareeha saw to her desire, the Angel was imagining the fingers stretching into her entrance to be the very cock between her lips, sliding in and out of her mouth as she let her mind wander. Heaven would never allow this act, calling sex and desire immoral and away from the service to the gods. Fareeha was tired of such abstinence, of such chasteness when all Angels were so beautiful so perfectly created in the image of the gods. Who were they to deny what made humans themselves? Sex and love were virtues, Fareeha believed, and as she pleasured Moira’s cock, gently fingering her sex and slathering the wetness all around her labia, she grew all the hotter with lust.

She took the knot into her mouth, feeling Moira hit the back of her throat and pulled her head away panting, gasping for breath and bringing the Demon back to her body and their surroundings. As Fareeha looked into the Alpha’s eyes, she saw bright red, demonic ecstasy and something awake inside of her Alpha.

Moira was indeed awake. The rapture she’d experienced when with Angela had slumbered since filling and impregnating her; now it was alive and burning with infernal pyre, wanting to take Fareeha more forcibly and fuck her to within an inch of her life.

The Demon’s wings beat up a current and spread to their full span again as Moira clutched her claws to fists and pulled Fareeha up by her strong biceps. The Angel struggled for a split second but when Moira kissed her neck amidst the show of force, violently lifting her and turning around with the strength of her wings and tail along, Fareeha mellowed, her body stabilising once Moira had turned her around, facing away from her. The Demon gripped her biceps, her tail still around her waist and the wings now flared out behind her. Fareeha’s did the same, feathers fraying as Angela’s had as Moira made her part her legs again. Her cock practically magnetised to Fareeha’s sex, slathered in wetness both.

Fareeha felt her body shuddering in Moira’s strong arms as the protruding member sheathed into her sex, sliding in with utter ease due to the wetness lining her inner walls. After that, the scent took her, and Moira’s body as she thrust her cock deep into the Angel, ploughing her and developing a rut in virtually no time. Because of how incredibly well she’d sucked her cock, Fareeha could tell Moira would take no time at all with fucking, mating her. She felt the bulging knot almost banging against her folds and craved it within seconds as Moira sneered behind her. Fareeha was screaming in pleasure, feeling the deep-seated member pulsing against her womb. Was she going to treat her so roughly? Fareeha tried to struggle, wanting not to go out so passively; she wanted the Demon to work for her orgasm but Moira was too strong. She anticipated bratty behaviour from a militant Angel, and Fareeha was not disappointing her.

Moira pulled at her arms, forcing Fareeha upright and bringing her forearm around the Angel’s collar. “Keep resisting, my love. You’ll feel all the better to me,” she whispered over Fareeha’s own moans, creating a symphony of beautiful cries from the Angel.

“You want me so badly, My Lady? Have your way with me but don’t expect me not to move of my own accord,” the Angel spat back as she humped her hips back onto the cock coming in and out of her beautiful sex. The sound of harsh contact made Fareeha time her moans as she felt the head deep inside of her all the more, threatening her womb. “That’s it, mate me, My Lady. I’m yours...” She confessed as her eyes wanted to roll back.

Moira’s hands darted for her prey’s breasts and she forced her cock deeper, harder, loving this struggle for control. She enjoyed the fight during sex. Her knot pushed against Fareeha’s entrance.

“Oh, I know, Angel... But are you as willing as your compatriot, poppet?” She asked.

“I am!” Fareeha snapped. “I will devote myself to you, My Lady... I swear you an oath...”

Moira licked her teeth with her spiked tongue, letting its almost full length escape her mouth to lick around Fareeha’s ear, her cheek and even slip between her own lips. Her tongue was extremely long, a creature of its own as she stomped her hooves into the ground. Moira truly had a monstrous form; a gorgeous one, painted in sex appeal and incredible structure and strength, but she could be ghastly if she so desired, as evident by her ghoulish tongue with spikes all around the tendril.

“Prove it, Fareeha... As Angela did.”

Fareeha’s eyes darted around the room, thinking of how she could. She wanted the Demon so badly, her body was almost erupting into corrupted flame with the thoughts of desire for her. She knew what Moira wanted, above all else and no doubt before this she’d performed that very ritual with Angela elsewhere in her estate. Fareeha felt the pulsing member deep inside of her, the knot brushing against her folds.

“My Lady... I am yours... Fill me with your seed and let me be as Angela is to you. A bondmate and a wife... Let me have your kindred. I beg thee...”

Moira pulled the Omega closer, nipped at her lobe. “I thought you’d never ask, poppet,” she whispered before pushing her cock deeper, the knot swollen to its full size. Within seconds more, Fareeha felt the incredible stretching of her entrance and the slick thump of the knot seeping into her.

They were sealed and time ran out. Fareeha popped into incredible orgasm the same time she felt the flood of white seed filling her entire core, finding the same places to root themselves as they had done with Angela. Only this time Moira could not control herself. Her wings flared out as her teeth sank into Fareeha’s neck until blood was drawn and began to seep from the teeth marks. The wings covered them and Fareeha continued to cry from the sheer overwhelming sensations flooding her entire angelic form.

The Demon’s seed filled the Angel so much it was almost threatening to break her. But Fareeha withstood the seed covering her inner walls, thoroughly planting her. There was no doubt at all that Moira had impregnated the second Angel. She could foresee her swollen belly, the same as Angela’s. A litter of kindred inside of her that would come soon. And now Fareeha was hers, she was bonded as Angela was.

Moira could not help but smile as they lay together in the bed that had been unused. Her hand remained with Fareeha’s on her belly, looking forward to seeing it grow with life inside, to seeing it swell. Now both of them were her own.

As the Demon took Fareeha into Angela’s room, as they all lay together, soon falling asleep and two of them certainly pregnant with demon offspring, Moira could not help but smile with twisted pride at her two mates as the Omegas cuddled her for warmth. 


	3. Moira and Angela and Fareeha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 of Femslash February! After charming her two Angels down to hell and mating with them in a heated night ritual and impregnating both of them with her kindred, Moira now lives with her Omegas happily. Eight months pass and the kindred are ready to come, the time of the birthing is approaching and Moira cannot help but reflect on her new position with the beautiful Angels, her cock still hungry for more...

The Demon was proud for months, full of herself and drunk of her own power in centric circles of the lower rings of the underworld.

Word got out and rumours began to fly around her frequent dens and visits. Talk spread of how Moira, a powerful and illustrious, respected Demon charmed not one but two Angels down from the heavens and that she had bonded with them both in the span of a single night. Hearings the whispers of the other aristocratic demons around her made her lips curl and her tail almost wag excitably. They looked at her differently. Even more, let slip some juicy details to throw people in scandalous directions. How she’d mated with them together, enticing them to cascade their quills and fall from grace into demonhood. In reality, Angela and Fareeha still maintained their gorgeous white feathered wings, Moira wanted them to; she thought it added a level of innocent and tragic beauty to their otherwise exceptionally gorgeous frames when she looked at them.

Their bodies had changed in small part since their rituals with the Demon, their Alpha and now the bonded mate of both of them. Angela’s hair was shorter, a dirtier blonde and her expression almost constantly more passive, weakened since lying with Moira. Fareeha’s perfectly sculpted body had gently rounded and softened as it prepared to adapt for motherhood.

In addition to all the little changes, as Moira seemed to have grown in power exceptionally with taking in her mates’ love and affection as they doted on her with a plethora of admiration, both Angels had grown more submissive it seemed, subservient and as trophies of the splendidly happy and powerful Demon. And not only that but months on, both had now large bellies, swollen with the life of the litters of kindred inside that were nearly ready to be birthed.

The swell of their bellies only exacerbated the Demon’s pride in herself, spurred her with the urge to protect her wives (not officially, but they were as good as) from those nefarious and dishonourable residents of hell that would threaten to murder Moira and take the Angels as literal trophies.

Moira would never allow that to happen, and as she woke, gazing at her moderately changed physique in the looking glass, marvelling at her own power, she knew they would be greatly outmatched now. The love and loyalty of her pregnant maidens now had made too strong.

Their devotion, their burning need to transgress and fall from heaven down to Moira’s domain to be with her, based solely on her singing charm and spell she cast into the skies. Something was strong and genuine about them, it puzzled Moira at first but now she was simply glad it existed, a silent and passive force making her all the stronger when she got up in the morning. She continued to stare at her incredible body in the mirror – her wings were stronger, more draconian than bat-like, in keeping with her horns and making her look like a dragon or wyvern than a succubus. Her talons and claw-like hands were developing obsidian qualities; stone juddered out of her wrist bone and adorned her flesh. Her hooves were the same as usual but now also feeling of stone and not marrow. She felt incredible.

The Demon felt arms wrapping around her navel, as she stood naked in front of the looking glass. Startled, she raised both arms and the head of her first Angel, her initial bond mate snaked out under her and around her right side.

“Morning, My Lady...” Angela greeted her protector, hair frizzy and eyes still half-open and graced by Morpheus. She wiped them as Moira chuckled to see her wife.

Moira turned to face her lover; her lips curling as she gently licked her thumb and rubbed Angela’s eyes for her. “Eight months, my darling. You don’t need to treat me like royalty. I am Moira, and I am yours, my dear,” the Demon told her again for what must have been the hundredth time. Angela’s hands came to her waist, which was level with the upper of Angela’s wide and swollen belly. She was larger than the second Angel, and felt the strain more due to her shorter stature.

The pair chuckled a little. “Did you sleep well, Mo shearc?” The Demon asked as the gentle of her talon graced her lover’s cheek. Her other hand shook a little, her claws sheathing by design when she flexed her fingers as she went to touch her lover’s tummy.

Angela beamed gently as she held Moira’s demonic hand, placing it over her swollen belly. The Demon could instantly sense the life of the coterie of kindred breathing inside of the Angel, feeding off of her every breath and all she consumed. The Alpha almost teared up.

“I slept perfectly, dear, as I do every night,” Angela responded her expression gracefully beautifully.

More hands crowded over the Demon from behind until she backed against the looking glass, Fareeha joining them from the bed, stark naked. “Morning, my loves,” the darker-skinned Angel greeted them, hands coming around each of their waists. She was large too, her belly as swollen as Angela’s and Moira could not help move her Alpha hand to the second Angel’s belly, to sense the incredible life inside of her. It was beautiful to the touch, the kindred developing and coming to life.

Eight months of this heaven in hell down below and the Alpha Demon still could not comprehend how much for the better her eternal existence was. This was what she had wanted for millennia. She would never give them up, her Angels, her wives and her Omegas, pregnant with her offspring and so willing to be with her, so wanting. And this would not be the end of the kindred from her women. She would mate with them again soon, stuffing them with her seed when they were in heat and impregnating them once more with litters of kindred. The Demon leered a little at the thought of continuing her line, continuing this life of love, sex and peace as the others of her kind viewed her with malice and jealousy.

She held her lovers’ waists, holding Fareeha’s head as the two Angels looked at her passively, submissively with hands on their swollen tummies, life growing inside of them. All Angels were Omegas, willing to become pregnant for their Alphas that would never come. But Moira had charmed them down, and now they were all together.

Naked, with her wives, Moira stroke out her wings and smiled, proud of what she had accomplished. “Good morning to you both, Mo cuishle...” As she looked at her trophy wives, both pregnant and gorgeous, her Alpha cock instinctively formed, her eyes turning to red with desire.

They said mating while pregnant was good for the litter...


End file.
